Newlyweds
by littleloreal
Summary: How will the family react when they find out Andromeda and Ted have married? Andromeda/Ted oneshot.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Four people sat nervously on a couch, in a small but cosy living room.

"When did you say he was coming, Mum?" asked the boy for the fifth time that day.

"Lunchtime he said, Mikey, and we were just to sit in here and wait…" she trailed off anxiously, twirling the paper her hands.

"Maybe he'll come through the fire!" Mikey grinned.

His sister kicked him, "It's all ridiculous anyway - he's only eighteen!"

"You're just annoyed 'cause he didn't tell you, Jess," he muttered, glaring at her.

The silver clock on the mantelpiece struck noon, and suddenly there was a large Crack, two figures had appeared in the air, twisting as they landed.

The family on the couch stared open-mouthed at the couple before them, who blushed and seemed to squirm in the limelight.

Finally Mikey broke the silence, "Oh, wow! You never said you can just, like, appear, Ted!"

His mother only looked at the blonde boy in front of them, "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Ted Tonks!"

His sister smirked, "Can't do that, he's a married man, now!"

* * *

"Filth! A Blood-traitor, our own daughter! Betrayed by our own blood! And what will people think?! And what will they say! We are finished! Finished!" the blonde woman half-sobbed, pacing back and forth.

"I agree, I agree," muttered her husband, "The Mudblood-loving rubbish! Our family line has been tarnished! She'll have nothing, nothing. Her own fault. Make sure everyone knows she's no daughter of ours."

"No daughter of ours! How could she? I can hear the talk from here! No daughter of mine…"

Miles away, in a dark house in Grimmauld Place, a dark-haired woman was shrieking much of the same.

"Mudbloods and filth! Disloyalty to the Noble House of Black! She's no family of ours, that for sure!"

"Calm yourself, woman," said Orion Black, "And be thankful we have no daughters."

* * *

A dark-haired boy stood laughing with friends in one of the corridors. It was breakfast time, and Hogwarts was busy with students.

A smaller boy ran up to the group and stopped on the outskirts, as if too scared to go any closer.

"S…Sirius?" he squeaked. The older boy glanced down at him in surprise – the brothers hardly ever spoke anymore.

"What, Reg?" he asked impatiently.

"I've just seen the letter; from Mother she's so angry! Not to mention Aunt and Uncle! And Narcissa's gone, to see Bella I should expect!"

"What?" said Sirius, confusion evident on his face, "What are you on about now, little bruv?"

"It's Andromeda," Reg said breathlessly, "She's only gone and married the Mudblood!"

Sirius was so amazed he didn't even reprimand his brother for use of _that_ word.

"Well, good old Andy!" he grinned, "She must be brave!"

* * *

Alphard Black was sitting in a bar in India when he got the news. Glancing back down at the letter his sister had written him, he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"Finally someone's got the guts to stand up for themselves!" he laughed, "and Andromeda! Who would've thought it?"

"I expect I'll have to go home," he told his companion, "Trouble at the fort. Seems my niece had gone and got herself hitched."

Downing his Firewhiskey in one, he gathered his possessions.

"Andromeda," he muttered again, "Who would have thought it, indeed!"

* * *

Cedrella Weasley started laughing as she read the newspaper.

"Oh, Septimus, listen to this! One of the Black brats has gone and left! Married a Muggle-born, so it seems!"

"Well, that's a change! Must be something in the water."

"Oh, how I'd love to see Cousin Pollux's face now!" she danced around the kitchen, "His own flesh and blood! He'll be mortified."

Septimus looked at the paper, "Andromeda…" he mumbled, thinking, "Nope, haven't heard of her."

"Ah, well now, Sep," said his wife, "it's always the quiet ones!"

* * *

In a luxurious and well-furnished house, two girls sat comforting each other.

"I just can't believe this has happened," cried the brunette, "Our sister! Our own sister, Cissy, and look how she repays us! Marrying a Mudblood!"

"Perhaps she loves him," murmured the blonde, doubtfully.

"Love! No one can love such dirt! Oh, how could she leave us! I hate her, I hate her!"

Cissy nodded, "I really can't face going back to the Slytherin common room next term," she said forlornly.

The other girl smiled, "Be strong, Narcissa, for a Black is always strong! And you are _my_ sister!" she smiled again, "I have only _one _sister, now."

She stood up and walked slowly to the window, which looked out upon neatly sculpted gardens. "I'll kill him," she said it almost thoughtfully, "I shall."

Narcissa looked down, "No doubt you will, Bella," she said quietly, "No doubt you will."

**Do you like it? Helpful if you look at the Black family tree. Please, please review!**

**xxx :)**


End file.
